Christmas accidents
by Rhyannon
Summary: RK characters are all around 14 and 15 years old, AU, and how all of these crazy things that happen to them doing Christmas. If you love ShishioYumi pairing read this, they are kinda good kids, and Soujiro coms out too. normal pairings. And TomoeAkira, an


"Hey Kaoru! Kaoru… KAORU!" Megumi screamed at her best friend that seemed to be in lala land.

"Huh? What is it? What do you want Megumi?" Kaoru said when Megumi finally reached her. She had been about to walk out of school grounds since the day was finally over, and she was thinking about a certain someone, when Megumi screamed out her name to the seven winds.

"Don't you 'what do you want Megumi' me! I have been calling out your name, and what do you do? Ignore me! I have had to deal with that stupid rooster head for the whole day! And I am not happy right now, and you're making it worse! And I really, really don't like to get angry during Christmas!" Megumi said in one breath.

Kaoru stopped and looked at her best friend since 1st grade in the eye.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes"

"You feel better?"

"Yes"

"Ok… good"

They both walked in silence for about 2 minutes when Megumi broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry Kaoru… it's just that that rooster head is really getting on my nerves… I feel like killing him, but every time I try to do so-"

"Your heart just stops, you can't kill him, you L-O-V-E him too much, so you say that you wont kill him cuz your too tired" Kaoru finished.

"HELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY!" Megumi screamed to the 7 winds again.

"Would you lower your voice! Their looking at us like were nuts!" Kaoru said pushing Megumi across the wide street.

"You shouldn't scream like that in the middle of a busy street Megumi-"

"HEY LOOK OUT!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

But it was too late, Megumi and Kaoru had slowed down, and didn't notice that the light had turned green, no cars had been on this particular stop light, but at the one before it, it looks like a whole much of teens decided to race when the light turned green, and were zooming towards Kaoru and Megumi.

They had been warned, but they were frozen to the street, they couldn't move, the drivers had seen them, but luck was not on the drivers side, when they hit the breaks, the cars all slipped, the streets were slippery, because of the cold weather.

**NOT TO FAR FROM THAT AREA**

"So what do you say? Wanna go?"

"I'm not sure Sano..."

"I'll invite Megumi, she loves parties, and I'll ask her to bring along her friend, Kaoru… what do you say now?"

"I'm still not sure… first I'll have to ask mom and dad"

"Why even bother? You know that they are going to say 'yes' I'm sure that they would like to have an alone time together for a chance, with no Kenshin around for a while, they can't say no to that"

"Sano you make me sound as if I'm a nuisance to my parents! Well I'm not! You are! I'm not… but you do have a point… I think that they would like to have an alone time together, but I'm going to ask anyways… hopefully they will say 'yes'"

"Say 'yes' to what?"

"Oh hey ice berg! How's it going?" Sano asked Aoshi Shinomori, the ice prince of their school.

"Fine" Aoshi said reluctantly ignoring what Sano called him.

"Tokio and Tomoe are having a Christmas party at their house, and they invited Sano, and tolled him that he could invite as many people has he wanted"

"And he invited you, but you still don't know if you can go"

"Right"

"Do you want to come with us?" Sano asked Aoshi for the hell of it.

"I don't know… I have family visiting…"

"Oh come on! When it comes to having parties, when has your father or mother ever said no? They want you to interact more! Their going to say 'yes'" Sano said looking Aoshi in the eye, they had stopped walking. "Or do you wanna bet?"

"No" was Aoshi's simple reply.

"I'd rather-"

"HEY LOOK OUT!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

All three looked to where the screaming was coming from, and saw about 4 cars going at high speed, and to girls in the middle of the rode.

The three reacted at the same time, and ran at high speed towards the street where the two girls were at.

"WHAT IS YOU THREE THINKING GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!"

"STOP!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

But the screaming of the people around didn't stop the three boys, it just made then run faster.

Sano recognized the two girls when he got closer.

"Megumi! Kaoru! Get out of the way!" Kenshin and Aoshi saw how Sano ran faster.

'_He knows them?' _Aoshi thought.

'_They are friends of Sano's, I can't slow down, if something happens to them… well something 'will' also happen to us if we don't get there on time'_

'_Shit! Why are you always getting into trouble Fox? Please let me get there in time!'_

Luck was on their side, the three boys got to the two girls, picked them up, just in the nick of time.

The three boys and the two girls were sprawled out on the floor of the side walk Sano was on his back, with Megumi on tope of him, Kenshin and Aoshi had both picked Kaoru, so both of them were under her. Kenshin around the top, poor Aoshi around the bottom.

"Hey fox, you gotta stop getting yourself into these messes! Or you'll end up killing me" Sano said getting up. Megumi got off of him, and was sitting right next to him.

"Ka-Kaoru are you alright?" Megumi asked Kaoru as she got up.

"Yes…um are you two ok?" Kaoru asked Kenshin and Aoshi.

Kenshin was struggling to get up, Aoshi was flat on his back, not moving, but his eyes were open.

"This might not be a good time but… Megumi, Kaoru, these are me two friends Kenshin Himura and Aoshi Shinomori, guys these two are Megumi Takani and Kaoru Kamiya"

"ARE YOU 5 ALL RIGHT!" the pedestrians were gathering around them, soon an ambulance came.

"Yes, were fine" Kenshin said getting up, "I think" then he almost fell, luckily a police got there in time, and stopped Kenshin from falling, when Kenshin regained his composure and could stand again, he helped Kaoru on to her feet.

Sano was doing the same thing with Megumi, when…

"Hey is he alright!" a woman asked pointing towards Aoshi who was still on the floor.

Sano and Kenshin immediately ran towards Aoshi's side on the floor, his eyes were now closed.

"Hey! Can you hear me man? Wake up!" Sano was now going hysterical.

"We have to be calm Sano… AOSHI WAKE UP!" Kenshin now felt like screaming and crying.

Megumi went over to Kaoru.

"Are you all right Kaoru?" Megumi asked with pure concern.

"Yes, are you?" Kaoru asked not looking at Megumi, but at Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi who was still not moving.

"Yes, SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULENCE! PLEASE HELP US!" Megumi was going crazy, there was an unconscious boy in the middle of the rode, and no one was doing anything but looking. How can they just stand there?

"Don't worry I already called them they should be here any minute" Some screamed showing that he had a cell phone.

Then right at the second, they could here the ambulance coming at full speed. In less then 5 minutes, they were there, and going towards Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi, Kaoru and Megumi.

And in 10 minutes, they had Aoshi in an ambulance witch Kenshin also went in to fill out the form for Aoshi. Kaoru, Sano and Megumi went in another ambulance going to the same hospital.

And as the sun went down, although it hurts me to say so, the two ambulances went towards the hospital, one carrying an unconscious boy, and a red haired boy, who looked like he wanted to cry, and the other carrying a Rooster head looking boy, a Fox acting girl, and a Tanuki acting girl.

**TBC… **

Authors Notes:

Well do you like it? Hate it? Will you review it? Will you not review it? Could you please review it? And tell me what you think too! **PLEASE R&R**


End file.
